Never Let You Go
by mysticalforces
Summary: An alternate twist to the events of 4x09-4x10 plus onward. Normero all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I am still heartbroken from the Season 4 finale. But our ship will forever live on in fanfiction. This story takes place directly after the events of 4x09 but with a major alternate twist. I hope you guys like it and please review!

 **Chapter 1**

"Come on, baby." Alex pleaded tearfully as he continued to try and try to bring his wife back to life. "Please, please don't leave me."

He momentarily looked over to where Norman laid. He was still motionless, lifeless. He was convinced that he had something to do with this and a part of him didn't care if he woke up.

Norma was still pale, still lifeless and Alex sobbed as he clutched her body to him. "Please, please..."

Suddenly he heard her gasp and begin coughing.

"Oh, thank God!" Alex breathed in relief as he kissed her face and held her close. "Norma...oh baby, you're going to be ok. You're safe."

"Alex," Norma's voice was raspy and her throat hurt so bad. "what..." Tears stung her eyes as she saw Alex so emotional infront of her. She weakly touched his face. "happened?"

"Shhh," Alex gently soothed her. "don't try to talk baby. The ambulence is..." He broke off as he heard the loud sirens approaching from outside. "here now. They'll get you both loaded in and taken to the hospital. You're going to be ok."

Norma looked at him with slight confusion. "Both?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded as he gently stroked her hair. "you and Norman."

Norma still looked at him in confusion and also uncertainty. "Norman?"

Alex was taken aback by how confused she seemed, it's like she didn't even register who he was talking about. Then again, it had to of been all the gas...God he didn't even know how long she had it in her system.

"Don't worry, they are going to do everything they can for your son." Alex reassured her softly.

"But, I don't..." Another cough overtook her.

"Shh, baby." Alex saw the medics coming in. "Save your strength."

The medic walked over and placed on oxygen mask on Norma.

At Norma's struggling, Alex gently ran his hand on her arm in a comforting manner. "It's ok, Norma. It's going to help you breathe better. Trust me?"

At his words Norma immediately calmed and grasped his hand in hers. She felt herself begin to drift off.

Alex immediately got concerned. "Shouldn't she stay awake?"

"Her vitals are good," The medic comforted. "we just need to get her to the hospital."

Alex nodded as he let the medic load his wife onto a stretcher, he never let go of her hand. "And him?" He pointed to Norman's body, his voice had gone somewhat cold.

The second medic shook his head with sadness. "This one's gone. He's not responding to oxygen, to anything. He's a DOA."

Alex felt mixed emotions. A part of him was somewhat relieved because he wouldn't be able to hurt his wife anymore...but another part of him was incredibly sad because he knew that this would no doubt devistate Norma. He knew how close she was with her son.

"Are you sure?"

The medic nodded. "He's cold, Sheriff."

Alex just nodded as he placed a kiss to wife's head. "I am so sorry, baby. I love you."

It had been about twenty minutes and Alex was pacing the waiting room, waiting to hear how his wife was doing.

He just prayed to God that she would pull through. It was something he'd given up on a long time ago, praying...but he would do anything for Norma. He needed her to be ok. She was everything to him.

He didn't think the image of her laying on the floor so lifeless would ever leave his mind.

He looked up anxiously as he saw the doctor walking towards him.

"How is she?" Alex immediately asked. "How is my wife?"

A smile was on the doctor's face. "She's going to be ok, Sheriff. It's a miracle is what it is but her vitals are great. You can go in and see her."

Alex let out a breath. "Thank you. Is her son..Norman...did he?"

The look on the doctor's face was solumn. "He didn't make it. I did everything I could but it was too late. I'm so sorry."

"Can I? I need to be the one to tell her. My wife was incredibly close with her son. She's not going to take this very well." Alex warned.

"Of course." The doctor nodded.

Alex thanked him again and made his way down the hall and was stopped by the deputy.

"Sheriff Romero, we've investigated the house. It appears the gas leak was intentional."

Alex's eye twitched in anger as he thought about Norman...the messed up kid that he was sure was a danger to his wife. The kid that had swung an ax at him...the kid that was now dead. It would serve no use to be angry at someone who was dead. He needed to be there for Norma, she was really going to need him.

"Yeah, I know. Norman Bates...he's been ill. I'm sure it was him." Alex replied tiredly.

"Actually we found a piece of evidence that may suggest otherwise." The deputy stated, as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

Alex read it and felt tears sting his eyes as he read what could have been his wife's last words to him.

"We think it may have been an attempted suicide.."

"No." Alex sharply stated. "She would never do something like that. I know her."

The deputy was compassionate. "But she left her ring on the note...isn't it possible that she was..."

"No." Alex replied sharply. "She wasn't leaving me. It was that kid. He's dead now and this...I need to go be with my wife now. I will find out what really happened from her."

She just nodded. "Of course."

Alex turned and made his way further down the hall and into Norma's room.

"Hey," He smiled warmly as he took her hand in his, placing a kiss on her palm. "baby how are you feeling?"

"A little groggy but ok." Norma replied as she softly smiled at him. "What happened?"

"Well, it looks like it was a gas leak. Norma, I need to ask you something." Alex pulled the letter out and placed it infront of her. "I need you to tell me if you were..." He breathed deeply, it was hard to even say. "Did you try to kill yourself?"

"What?" Norma frowned deeply. "No! Why would you...?" She looked at the letter as even more confusion entered her. "Alex, I don't remember writing this."

Alex was taken aback as there was only one other explanation. If Norma didn't write that letter, than her son did. He knew it. He freaking knew that kid tried to kill her and himself along with her, making it a murder/suicide.

"Listen, I need to tell you something." His voice was soft, gentle. "It's not gonna be easy for you to hear and I am so sorry to have to tell you, baby." He gently ran his hand along her face as he clasped one of her hands in his. "Norman didn't make it. He's dead."

Norma's confused expression didn't change. "I'm sorry, who?"

To say that Alex was stunned was an understatement. What was going on? "Your son, Norman Bates.."

Norma blinked a couple times before responding. "I'm sorry, Alex but I don't have a son."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** First off I wanna apologize for the long wait! I did not mean to have this story in hiatus for so long. I also I wanna thank everyone for the reviews. I honestly didn't think it would take off so well. I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint. Pleave leave your thoughts :)

 **Chapter 2**

"What does this mean?" Alex demanded. "How can she not remember things... _people_ that happened way before she even met me? This doesn't make any sense."

The doctor nodded in agreement with him. "I'll give you that it is very unusual. I've already had the neurologist along with a psychologist talk with her. They both said that there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with her in either of those departments. Did your wife ever go through any trauma of any kind before she met you or even afterwards?"

Alex's jaw clenched as he remained silent. All she had ever known was abuse before the two of them finally got together. Her family, her brother...the people in this town...

"I take it from the look on your face there had been." The doctor quietly surmised.

"Yes," Alex admitted quietly. "my wife has been through alot in her life. Both before and after we met. Things didn't really get better for her until after we got married."

"Then that could be a huge reason why she has blocked everything else out. It is very possible her mind is trying to protect her by blocking out every bad thing she's ever been through and kept you in because you're the only good thing."

"Is that...that can't be permanent, right?" Alex asked very concerned. "I mean she will eventually remember everything about her life..."

"Well, the mind is a very tricky thing." The doctor acknowledged. "If this had been due to some head trauma than I would be assuring you that she would get it all back in time. However, your wife inhaled alot of toxic gas. She's very lucky to even be recovering from it. She could remember everything or she may never."

"So, what I do? How do I help her?" Alex asked anxiously, wanting to do anything to help Norma. "The place that we live at holds some unpleasant memories to say the least. When I check her out of here should I avoid taking her there?"

"I think it's important to take her to familiar places, however I would avoid maybe taking her there for a few days. I would suggest taking her somewhere that holds good memories for the time being."

"Ok." Alex softly replied. "I know where to take her."

* * *

"So," Alex gently helped Norma climb up the rock hill and they both took a seat. "you may not remember this but we came up here quite a few times."

Norma softly laughed. "Yeah, I know. Didn't we come up here a couple weeks ago?"

Alex was stunned. "Yeah, we did. Do you remember what we talked about?"

Norma opened her mouth to respond but suddenly closed it. She blinked a couple times before finally responding. "No." She softly replied in confusion. "I remember us coming up here, I remember that whatever we talked about was serious...but I don't remember what it was."

Alex sighed. It was just as the doctor had said. She had blocked everything out, and that apparently included any conversations they had had in regards to her painful past.

"What did we talk about, Alex?" Norma softly asked.

Alex breathed deeply. He could tell her. He could tell her everything she didn't remember right now, but he was honestly terrified of what would happen if he did so. The doctor had made it very clear that she needed to remember on her own.

He didn't even wanna think about what blurting it all out to her could do to her psychologially. Her mind had literally blocked out years, a lifetime of torture and abuse.

And at the same time he didn't want to lie to her.

Alex gently grasped her hand in his. "We talked about the past."

Norma half glared, half smiled at him. "That's pretty vague. Seriously Alex, what did we discuss?"

Alex looked at her regretfully. "I can't tell you."

"What?" Norma pulled her hand back annoyed. "Why not?"

Alex gently pulled her hand back in his grasp, relieved that she let him but she still glared at him. "Due to what happened to you, there are things you don't remember." He sighed. "There are lots of things you don't remember. I wish I could tell you, baby. I really do, but the doctor made it clear that it wouldn't be in your best interest."

Norma's eyes softened, but they were filled with even more confusion. "What things? What don't I remember?"

"I told you, I can't..." Alex breathed deeply.

Norma yanked her hand back again, this time stood up and moved to walk away but almost slipped on the gravel.

"Norma!" Alex immediately reached out and steadied her. "Baby, you have to be careful up-"

"No," Norma moved back. "I need you to tell me what I don't remember right now."

"For the third time, I can't do that." Alex replied, starting to get exasperated. He hated this whole situation.

Norma blinked back tears that were stinging her eyes. "Were you leaving me? Did you leave me?"

"What, no!" Alex immediately denied, not wanting her to think for one second that he would ever do that. He gently reached out and held her face. "Sweetheart, I promise you I was not leaving you. I would never do that, I could never do that."

Norma felt relief immediately enter her but she still didn't understand what was going on. "Then why..."

"Please, listen to me." Alex gently held her against him. "Your gaps in memory, the things that I can't tell you...it has nothing to do with us, with you and me. It's..." He breathed deeply, unsure if he should even be telling her this much, but he couldn't bare the idea of her thinking he was lying to her or that he would leave her.

Norma pulled back a bit to look into his eyes, his eyes that looked so worried. "What is it?" She softly asked.

"It's your past." Alex gently admitted. "The things that I can't tell you, that you don't remember...they are things from your past that happened before we ever met."

"That doesn't make any sense." She replied in confusion. "How can I remember you, remember us but not remember things that happened before I knew you?"

"What you went through, what you've been through...it was very traumatic. You inhaled alot of the gas..." He gently explained.

Norma shook her head, pulling back from him. "No...no. I don't believe you. There isn't anything like that in my past."

Alex's eyes remained soft and gentle. "Baby, you're only saying that because you don't remember any of it..."

"No!" She shouted. "It isn't true!"

"Where did you grow up?" Alex softly asked. "Who were your parents? What happened when you first moved to White Pine Bay?"

Tears were streaming down her face as she had no answers to any of those questions. She held her head as if she was trying to force those memories back but nothing came.

Alex moved over to her in concern. He was worried that he made things worse by telling her any of this, even small details. He gently pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against his chest as she cried.

"I don't know!" She sobbed. "I don't..."

"Shh," He gently stroked her hair. "I've got you." He kissed the top of her head. "It's gonna be alright, baby. I promise."

She abruptly pulled back. "No," She wiped her eyes. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," He immediately agreed. "what do you need?"

"Take me home."

He was immediately shaking his head. He did not think that was a good idea.

Norma however wasn't having his refusal.

"Take me home right now."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you all so so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're still interested and I am so sorry about the long wait. I wanna update this more regularly. I really hope you guys like this chapter! Please leave me your thoughts!

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Alex gently lead Norma inside the house.

"This is our home?" Norma questioned. Something just felt off. She had the feeling that she'd been here before, but it didn't seem like she would live here.

"Yes." Alex lied, he could barely look her in the eye. He hated himself for lying to her but there was no way he could take her back to that motel, back to their real home. This was for her own good.

Norma frowned. "Than why is there hardly anything here?"

"Because we were in the process of moving our things out." Alex quickly explained. It wasn't the whole truth but it was a half truth.

"So this isn't our home. We moved somewhere else?" Norma sighed. "I told you to take me home, not somewhere we used to live but don't."

He was having a really hard time lying to her. Partly because he was afraid that once she remembered everything she wouldn't trust him anymore for with-holding so much of the truth from her, and also partly because this was her life...her past. And he was smack in the middle of it. He wasn't entirely sure he shouldn't just tell her everything right now.

"No...No, I mean we do live here but we were remodeling so we moved a bunch of our stuff out and.." Alex trailed off at the hurt look in her eyes.

She knew. She knew he was lying to her. He'd done terrible things for her before. He'd killed for her...but lying to her...it somehow made him feel like the lowest person ever.

"Why are you lying to me?" Norma quietly asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"I'm no.." Alex sighed, feeling his heart clench at the hurt in his wife's eyes, and the tears. He couldn't keep doing this, not to her. It wasn't right. "I'm so sorry." He reached out to hold her, but she pulled back and that action alone broke his heart.

"You just keep _lying_ to me!" Norma cried out.

Tears were forming in Alex's eyes. He officially hated himself. No matter what his reasons were for doing this...he'd done this. He'd put that hurt in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He softly repeated, meaning those words more than he'd ever meant them before. "Baby, please..." He reached out again to hold her, relieved when she let him this time.

"I don't even know who you are." Norma sobbed against him.

"Yes, you do." He replied, his voice breaking. "You have _always_ known who I am, just like I have _always_ known who you are." He had her gently backed against the wall. It wasn't lost on him that he had held her in a similar way in this very spot once before very long ago. He gently held her face, wiping away her tears. "You just don't remember."

Norma breathed shakily not even knowing what to believe from him right now. She loved him so much, but she couldn't for the life of her understand why he was lying to her.

"You've never lied to me before. I've never lied to you, we've never lied to each other! Why are you doing so now?"

Alex was taken aback. She really didn't remember much if any of their real history together. "Please listen to me. The memories you have of us...they are not real. There is so much that you don't know because you don't remember it."

"What is so horrible that I wouldn't remember? That would cause you to lie to me? And what?! You're telling me that what I remember about us isn't real?" Norma was getting angry. He was making no sense. She shoved him back. "What are...?" She stopped as her head started to pound and a memory she hadn't had suddenly flew into her mind.

 _"I hate you." Alex said very quietly._

 _"I hate you. So now what?" Norma threw back._

 _"I'm totally screwed! How could you do that to me?!"_

 _Alex grabbed her by her arm and pushed her back against the wall._

 _"Why did you lie to me?" He demanded._

 _"I didn't lie to you!" She denied._

 _"Oh come on, your husband did not die...it wasn't an accident. You know it and I know it! So tell me the truth. For once in your life, tell me the truth, Norma."_

 _"I did it!"_

 _"Oh come on, Norma.."_

 _"He was abusive and I hit him!"_

 _"The truth!" He roared._

 _"I hit him in the head with a blender and I dragged his body.."_

 _"Stop lying to me!" Alex cried out._

 _Norma broke down sobbing. "You know the truth. Don't make me say it."_

 _She cried for a few moments before reaching out and hitting him. She hit him over and over. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"_

 _Alex grabbed her and gently backed her against the wall, grabbing her hands and still gently pinning them above her head._

 _"I hate you," She sobbed helplessly._

 _Alex gently held her face. He was about to kiss her and Norma pulled away from him._

 _"Don't you touch me."_

"Norma!" Alex had been shouting her name for what seemed like forever to him. She was just holding her head, obviously in pain. "Baby, hold on. I'm gonna take you back to the hospital. Everything's gonna be..."

"No!" Norma snapped, coming out of the memory. The pain in her head diminishing. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Alex gently asked, his hand gently stroking the side of her face.

Norma blinked, the memory she'd had of their fight still fresh in her mind. She pushed him away. "Don't you touch me."

Alex frowned, the memory of the last time she'd used those exact words not lost on him. Did she remember something?

"What happened?" He repeated.

"I..." She breathed deeply. She wasn't even sure she could trust him at this point. What were they arguing about? She'd been married before Alex? Is that how they got together? Was she a cheater? Was she a murderer? She was now feeling the only way she'd get any real answers was to pursue it alone.

She was struggling with something. Alex could see it in her eyes. "Baby, what is it? You can tell me anything."

Tears stung her eyes at his words. She wanted to believe that but she wasn't so sure anymore. "Could you please get me a glass of water?"

"Yeah, of course." Alex immediately nodded. He gently kissed her hand. "I'll be right back, babe."

Norma stood still until he was out of sight and quickly made her way over to and end-table. She grabbed the car keys and stopped still as she saw papers on the table.

There was a newspaper with their picture on the front cover. Her eyes ran over the words 'bates motel'

She frowned as the words were unfamiliar to her, yet familiar at the same time. She quickly tore half of the page out and tore out the front door determined to get some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you all so so much for the reviews! I hope this next chapter meets your expectations. And always please, please leave your reviews. I love knowing what you guys think!

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Alex walked back into the now empty room with the glass of water for Norma.

He frowned as he scanned the room. "Norma?" He called out worriedly.

His fear only grew once he noticed the cruiser was no longer parked out front and his keys were gone.

"Damn it!" Alex yelled, throwing the glass across the room.

He literally felt like his head was spinning. He was terrified. She had years of amnesia. Where would she go?

This was his fault. He had been trying to protect her but all he had done with lying to her...he just managed to make her distrust him even more than she had before the gas leak happened.

 _"I will never trust you again."_

Those words just kept repeating in his head over and over. Those words haunted him when had been giving her CPR and he had been terrified those were the last words he would've ever heard her say to him.

He had promised himself that he would make things right. Make it up to her. All he'd managed to do was screw them up even more than before.

He needed to get a grip and deal with the situation. He had fucked up and now she was gone. He couldn't change that. All he could do was find her and just start being honest with her.

Her past was painful but he was now realizing his mistake. He shouldn't have been protecting her by lying to her. He should've been protecting her by being there for her, by facing it all with her.

Alex stopped short as he noticed that the newspaper was torn in half.

"The motel." Alex whispered to himself, feeling his blood run cold.

She was going to the motel.

He didn't know what she would remember when she walked in that house and he sure as hell couldn't let her face it alone.

Alex opened the drawer, grabbed the other set of keys for the other car he owned and took off out the door.

* * *

Norma drove for awhile until she saw the sign for the motel.

She turned and pulled the cruiser into the lot. She parked it and got out.

She stood still for a moment, and than walked over to the motel.

Than suddenly another flash hit her and she held her head in pain.

 _"No!" Norma pushed Shelby out of the way from shooting that girl._

 _Shelby looked at her with so much rage and shoved her against the wall and to the ground. "You stupid bitch!"_

"Norma?"

Through her haze of pain she heard a female voice call out to her in concern.

"Oh my God, Mom are you ok?"

She heard and than felt a young male voice ask as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

The pain finally stopped and she turned around.

A young girl and a young man were both gazing at her with concern.

They obviously knew her but she had no memory of ever seeing either of them before in her life.

Dylan just looked his mom over in deep concern. She was just starting at them both blankly.

"Mom," He started as voice slightly broke. "I am so sorry about Norman.."

"Norman?" The name still sounded as unfamiliar to her as ever.

Emma just took her in silently for a few moments. She had broke down in tears when she'd recieved the news. Norman had been the first friend she'd ever made. It devestated her that he was no longer in this world.

"Norma, I..." She trailed off helplessly. She didn't even know what to say. There were no words. Instead she reached out and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry." She finally whispered.

Norma was stunned by the gesture. The hug and this girl...it all felt very familiar to her.

Emma pulled back after a few moments when the hug wasn't returned.

"I'm sorry," Emma looked her over concerned. "I didn't mean to crowd you. I can't imagine what you're going through. Losing Norman..."

"Who is Norman?" Norma finally asked. "I seriously need to know what the deal is. When I first woke up in the hospital, Alex was apologizing to me. Telling me that Norman was dead. Telling me that Norman is my son." She shook her head, it all sounding so ridicoulous to her. "But that 's impossible. I don't have kids, I don't have a son.."

Dylan and Emma stood still shocked. They each looked at each other worriedly.

Dylan felt hurt when Norma said she didn't have a son. It nearly brought back all the earlier memories of when Norma pushed him out of her life. But this time...it wasn't her fault. It couldn't be helped.

It now hit him like a ton of bricks why she had been looking at him and Emma with blank stares.

Why she hadn't even hugged Emma back...a girl that Dylan knew for a fact Norma thought of as a daughter.

It was all crystal clear to him.

Norma didn't have a clue who the hell either of them were.

"Norma," Emma spoke softly. "you do have a son. You have two sons. Norman was one, and" She gestured towards Dylan. "Dylan is the other."

"But I..." Norma trailed off as she looked into Emma's eyes..she saw the truth in them. She then gazed over to Dylan who was looking at her with so much sympathy that it just nearly did her in. "I don't remember."

This time Dylan spoke. "It's ok." He gently spoke. "Whatever you don't remember, you'll get it back."

A sob erupted from Norma's throat. "I don't remember! I have two sons?! One of them is dead and I do not remember a single thing or even feel the loss! What kind of mother am I?! What kind of person am I?!"

"Mom," Dylan gently touched her arm. "you have so much love...you'll remember it eventually. I know you will."

"I'm sorry." Norma cried out. "I am so sorry. I can't...I need to be alone. I'm...I'm sorry!"

Norma pulled back and bolted, running up the steps and into the house.

"Jesus." Emma murmured, her heart breaking for Norma.

"Yeah." Dylan responded back, dazed from everything. "I lost my brother...I can't bare to lose her too."

"Hey," Emma softly touched his face. "you won't. You said it yourself, she will eventually remember. I think we came back just in time."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you all so so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're still interested and I am so sorry about the long wait. I wanna update this more regularly. I really hope you guys like this chapter! Please leave me your thoughts!

* * *

Alex sped up as he saw the motel come into focus.

He slammed on the breaks as it hit the gravel and got out of the car.

He ran up the driveway when he was met with the faces of Dylan and Emma.

He was momentarily wondering what they were doing here but in this moment, he honestly didn't care. Norma was all he was thinking about.

"Have you seen Norma?" Alex quickly asked.

"Yeah," Emma answered, not missing the concern on Alex's face. "she was just here but she got overwhelmed and went inside the house."

"No, no..." Alex had a mixture of emotions running through him. "What the hell were you guys thinking? How could you let her go in there alone?"

He was furious that they had let her go inside that house that held so many horrible memories just waiting for her. And yet he was more furious with himself. If he hadn't lied to her she wouldn't have left in the first place.

"Hey," Dylan spoke up. "don't put this on us. We've been back for five minutes. Just find out that she doesn't know who the hell we are. Oh yeah, thanks for not telling us anything about that by the way!"

Alex clenched his jaw. He was frustrated with this whole situation, but none the less he did feel guilt go through him that he hadn't told her only living son the severity of her condition.

"I'm sorry, Dylan. I did try calling you but your number was out of service. I was gonna try Emma but there was honestly too much going on. I should've tried harder and I apologize." Alex softly said.

"We both got new phones. It's not your fault." Emma softly spoke up. "What exactly happened? We mentioned Norman and she didn't even know who we were talking about."

Alex groaned. "You told her about Norman? Jesus. What else did you tell her?"

"What the hell is this? Why are you getting so defensive?" Dylan demanded.

Alex knew they deserved answers but he couldn't deal with anymore of this. He needed to get inside and be with his wife.

"I'm sorry, but we are gonna have to have this chat later. I need to get inside that house." Alex turned away to leave when his arm was grabbed by Dylan.

"What is going on?" Dylan once again demanded.

Alex shook his arm off, slightly pushing him back. "I know you're confused and I'm sorry. I really am! But I have to get in there, I can't let her remember alone."

Seeing the raw emotion in Alex's eyes, Dylan nodded. He still didn't know what the hell was going on but he figured it had to wait. He didn't want his mom to be alone either.

* * *

"Norma!" Alex yelled worriedly as he burst into the house looking for her.

He didn't have to look far, she was in the kitchen...her form hunched over the counter.

"Norma," He hurriedly made his was over to her, worried she was hurt.

He stopped short as he saw her clutching a knife in her hand.

He wasn't quite sure what he was dealing with at the moment, but from the way her eyes were glazed over it definitely looked like she wasn't fully present with him.

"Sweetheart," He slowly reached out, not wanting to startle her. "give me the knife.."

Norma's eyes were clenched shut, as her small form shook.

 _"Everything in this house belongs to me.."_

A tear streamed down her face, as she continued to shake softly. "No,"

"Norma," He repeated, slowly moving closer. He was being extremely careful not to make any sudden movements, especially not while she had that knife in her hand. "it's ok."

"No," She repeated, a small sob escaping her.

"I promise you, everything is going to be ok." Alex's voice was hoarse as a bunch of emotions ran through him. He had an idea of what she could have been reliving and it broke his heart. "Trust me." He gently touched her arm, turning her to face him.

Norma felt a hand on her arm. A part of her was terrified but another part of her felt somewhat calmer.

Norma shakily turned to face him.

Alex gently gave her a smile. "Hey, it's ok." He murmured, reaching his hand out. "Give me the knife, Sweetheart."

Alex wasn't who Norma saw in front of her. It wasn't his smile that she saw, that she had seen a dozen times before.

It was Keith Summers.

Alex wasn't sure what it was that he had said or done but she suddenly went from being somewhat to calm to completely hysterical.

She suddenly just came at him with the knife and if it wasn't for his quick reflexes he was sure she would've stabbed him. He quickly grabbed her wrist and gently pinned her against him. He didn't use nearly as much strength as we would've used against anyone...well anyone that wasn't her. It was just enough to overpower her and make her drop the knife.

Alex quickly kicked the knife across the room.

"No, no, no, no!" Norma cried out hysterically. "Let me go!"

"Norma, please!" Her cries were breaking his heart. "I would _never_ hurt you, I could _never_ hurt you!" It wasn't working and she was still struggling, he was gonna have to think of something else...some other way to get through to her.

Alex quickly spun her around to face him. She looked terrified and he couldn't stand that. He gently but firmly grabbed her face. "Baby, I need you to look at me. I need you to really _see_ me. I am not any of the guys that have ever hurt you. I'm not perfect and I don't know what you remembered back at my old apartment. Judging by the way you ran out...it must've been pretty bad."

Alex paused to take in her reaction. She wasn't looking at him with fear anymore and she seemed more calm, so he decided to continue. "Our history, our _real_ history isn't perfect by any means. When you actually do remember all of it I don't know how you will feel about it, how you'll feel about me. The thing I need you to know, that I know you know deep inside of yourself is that I have never laid a hand on you. Please, I need you to come back to me."

Alex gently leaned his head against hers. "Norma, please...are you hearing me?"

"Alex?" Norma whispered, tears steadily streaming down her face.

Alex pulled back to look at her, relief going through him. "Sweetheart, I'm here. I'm right here."

"Alex," Norma cried as she threw herself in his arms and cried brokenly against him. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! You were here when I...I almost killed you."

Tears stung his eyes as he held her against him protectively. "No, no...this wasn't your fault, baby. This was my fault." He kissed the side of her neck. "I should've been honest with you about everything, I should've told you. I promise I will tell you anything that you want to know. I love you," He whispered hoarsely. "I love you so much, Norma."

Norma gripped him tighter as her legs almost gave out, would've gave out if it weren't for Alex holding her up. "I love you, Alex." She whispered softly.

Alex gently kissed the top of her head. "I'm getting you out of here, ok?" He would tell her anything, but based on what just happened he knew she wasn't ready for the painful memories this house held.

He gently lifted her in his arms and proceeded to carry her out of the house.

Dylan and Emma were standing right outside the drive way when they noticed Alex carrying what looked to be a very worn out and upset Norma.

They both immediately walked over to them.

"Alex, is my mom ok?" Dylan was immediately concerned as he looked his mother over.

Alex knew deep down that Dylan couldn't be blamed for all of this, that the majority of the blame fell on himself, but at this moment all Alex could think was that if the kid had just taken the time to notify him that his amnesic wife was inside a house that held a hell of alot of horrific memories for her things could've went differently.

"No thanks to you." He spat out as he carried Norma to his car.

Dylan however was stunned. "Are you serious right now?"

Alex gently placed Norma who looked well on her way to passing out from exhaustion into the car and gently shut the door.

"Yeah, I am one hundred percent serious." Alex stated coldly as he walked to the other side and prepared to get in.

"You blame me for whatever happened in there?!" Dylan shouted. "Unfucking believable, man!"

"I blame both of you actually." Alex responded.

Emma was stunned. "Sheriff Romero, I didn't know that going inside that house could lead to some type of breakdown and neither did Dylan.."

"That's right." Alex stated furiously. "You didn't know. You didn't know a damn thing! What you did know after talking to her was that she was fragile and didn't remember a fucking thing! And instead of maybe...oh I don't know calling her husband or taking her to the hospital you let her go inside a house that at least one of you knows holds horrific memories for her!"

"That isn't fair, man." Dylan spoke up, placing an arm around Emma who looked very upset. "We didn't know how bad this was. Maybe you should've kept a better eye on her!"

Alex glared at Dylan coldly. "I did." He snapped. "As soon as I realized she was gone and figured out she had came here, I sped here! And instead of dealing with your twenty questions, I rushed inside to go be with my wife. And it's a good thing I did. What you are, what you both are is fucking lucky that it was me that found her. If it had wound up being either one of you, we would probably be looking at an entirely different outcome."

Emma wondered what happened in that house but the more she thought of it, the more she realized she probably didn't want to know.

"Sheriff Romero, I'm sorry." She softly spoke. "You're right, we should've called you, called someone. We didn't...we weren't thinking."

Dylan sighed. "Is my mom going to be ok?"

"Yeah." Alex replied, not really wanting to go into this further with them. He just wanted to take care of his wife. "Just do me a favor, both of you. If she shows up here again, don't let her go inside. Call me next time. She's not ready."

With that, Alex got into the vehicle and sped off.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you all so so much for the reviews! I tried to respond to all of them but unfortunately I can't to guests. I've noticed some are eager for Alex to tell Norma everything. That's coming, I promise! I love hearing the ideas so please don't hesitate to make any requests that you would like to see in this story. And thank you again!

* * *

"Thank you," Norma murmured quietly as she accepted the cup of hot tea from Alex.

Alex took a seat next to her and gently clasped her hand in his. "Norma," He began gently. "I know that there are alot of uncertainties...especially with your memory. Just please know that I would never hurt you."

Norma placed the cup down as she turned to face him, a frown on her face. "I know you wouldn't." She saw the relief that took over his features as he squeezed her hand softly. "Now."

Alex frowned. "Ever." He corrected her. "I would never _ever_ do anything to hurt you. Never."

"Have you ever?" Norma softly asked. "Hurt me, that is. Have you ever hurt me in any way in the past that I don't completely remember, in the past that's real?"

"Ne-" Alex was about to immediately deny her question when his features suddenly became tortured.

The truth was while it had never been in his intention to hurt her, there had been times when he had touched her. Flashes suddenly went through him of all the times that he had grabbed her when she probably hadn't wanted him to. Of a certain time in the very beginning when he had blatantly threatened to burn her down to the ground. Over the years when he had really gotten to know her, of when they had become friends...of especially once she had confided all the abuse she had been through he had regretted it. Regretted all of it.

He wasn't perfect, neither was their history. And if he wanted her to trust him, he had to be honest with her.

"Yes." Alex whispered, shame washing through him.

Tears stung her eyes. She had hoped he would say no, had believed he would say no. She let her hand drop out of his and unconsciously moved back.

"Norma," Alex choked out, wanting more than anything to just pull her back into his arms. "I'm _so_ sorry. Baby, I'm sorry. If I could change it, I..."

"Have you ever threatened me?" Norma whispered.

He wanted to lie, he wanted to say no. And than once the memories all came back, if they ever did they could work through it. But deep down he knew that if he lied to her now she may not forgive him or trust him, trust his words.

"Yes." Alex breathed deeply. He took in her stricken features and felt his heart break. "Sweetheart, I swear I didn't..."

Norma stood up, backing further away from the couch, away from him.

"You said that you've never laid a hand on me." She brushed her tears that had fallen away.

"I've never laid a violent hand on you." Alex corrected, corrected himself and what he'd said back at the house. He had wanted her to trust him in that moment and he was afraid he'd never get her back if he'd been that honest. "And I swear to you, I never would."

"Did you ever..." Norma breathed deeply, afraid to even ask but needing to know all at the same time. "What I remembered back at that house...Keith Summers...he raped me."

Alex felt anger every time he thought about what had happened that night, that same night he had met her. But he was unsure of what she was trying to ask him.

"Did anything like that ever happen with us?" She asked, her voice so small.

Alex's head snapped up as he stared at her in shock that she would ever even feel the need to ask him such a question. "Christ, no!" He stood up, walking over to her, relieved when she didn't back away. "No," He repeated firmly. "I have never, would _never_ hurt you like that. That isn't who I am."

Alex looked into her eyes, his own face stricken, tortured. "Do you...do you seriously think that I would, that I _could_ do that to you?"

Norma's face instantly crumpled as she dissolved into sobs. "No, I...not really. Before I had this memory or flash right in this house before I left...I didn't think you could ever do anything to hurt me. But I wasn't sure and I..."

Alex quickly rushed over to her, pulling her sobbing form into his arms. He held her tightly against him. "Hey," His voice was soft, soothing. "it's alright. I should've told you. I should've told you everything when you asked me. I thought I was protecting you, I thought I had time..." He gently brought his hand up to gently tangle in her hair as he held her.

"I'm so sorry," Norma choked out against his chest. "I can't even...I don't even know what's real anymore, my feelings or my flashes of memories."

"Hey," Alex's voice was soft as he gently pulled back to frame her face in his hands. "this is real. We're real and so is our love for each other. Let me ask you something, what do you feel when you look at me? And don't combine it with the bits and pieces of memories that you don't completely have returned yet. What is it that you feel deep inside of yourself, of your heart?"

"That I love you," Norma's eyes were watery as she looked into her husband's emotion filled eyes. "and that you would never hurt me. That you've never done any real harm to me and that you never would."

Alex gently brushed away some of her tears that had fallen. "What did you remember that caused you to think that those feelings weren't real, that you had anything to ever fear from me? Because you don't," He stressed seriously, needing her if she believed nothing else to believe that. "and you never really did."

"We were arguing. It's like bits and pieces of that conversation just kept getting thrown at me, but you said you hated me." She whispered softly. "I think I was about to leave but you stopped me, wouldn't let me. You were demanding that I quit lying to you, demanded that I tell you how my husband died?" Just voicing that she apparently had been married to someone that wasn't Alex sounded so foreign to her.

"Alex, were we having an affair?" Norma softly asked, confusion in her eyes. "Did I kill my husband?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you all so so much for the reviews! I didn't mean to have this chapter up so early. I hope you guys like it and please leave me your thoughts!

* * *

"Alex, were we having an affair?" Norma softly asked, confusion in her eyes. "Did I kill my husband?"

"No," Alex shook his head at her softly. The question sounded absolutely ridiculous to him and if she'd any real memory of their early history so would she. "he was dead when we met. Before we met, actually. And you didn't kill him."

Relief was apparent in Norma's eyes. She really didn't like the idea that they could've started from something like that and she really didn't like the idea that she could've been responcible for someone else's death. Murdering one guy was bad enough.

"But you thought I did." It was a statement.

Alex shook his head again, as he gently grasped her hand in his. "Come sit down with me, Sweetheart." He didn't know if another memory would assault her and he worried she might pass out on him next time.

He gently tugged her along over to the couch and she sat next to him.

"I _knew_ you didn't kill him. I think I'd known it all along." Alex explained softly. There were so many things that never made sense and Norman's involvement with Blair Watson had never been far from his mind. "I also knew that you were lying, that you knew the truth but you wouldn't tell me."

Norma frowned in confusion. "I don't understand, Alex. Why would I lie? You're saying that...you're saying that I _wanted_ you to think I murdered yet another person? Why would I want that? That doesn't make any sense."

Alex breathed deeply. He had promised to be honest with her and he would, but he wasn't sure if he should be censoring some of this. He was honestly concerned that him just blatantly telling her stuff could have a bad effect.

Norma could feel his hesitation to reveal more. "Alex, please." She gently squeezed his hand. "There are these bits and pieces of a conversation that I don't really understand. I know you know more. If I thought I could, I would just go back and find Dylan. He's my other son, right? But he..."

Alex frowned, feeling all of his protective instincts from earlier kick right back in. If that kid had said anything to upset her, he would stalk right back over there to find him and it wouldn't be civil. "What did he say?" He growled softly. "Norma, did he say anything to upset you?"

Norma was taken aback at the hostility she saw in her husband's eyes. "No, I..." She sighed. "It's the way he looked at me. He looked at me like I was messed up, like I was broken. You don't look at me like that. I don't trust anyone but you."

Alex gently pulled her close, felt her move so that she was sitting across his lap. He gently kissed her lips, and pulled back to look at her..his eyes shiny with an emotion she knew she'd seen before but couldn't quite pinpoint at the same time.

"I want you to trust me like that." Alex softly whispered. "It means everything that you trust me like that."

"Please, tell me." Norma's voice was soft, timid. She knew the things he was afraid to tell her must be horrible, but having Alex with her made her less afraid to hear them.

Alex nodded tightly. "Norman killed him. You were protecting him."

The truth was he didn't know much about his wife's marriage to Sam Bates. He knew he was a bastard, that he was abusive to her and that knowledge alone made him almost wish he were still alive so he could beat the hell out of him and show him what an unfair fight really was. He remembered the handful of times she would wake up gasping for breath, even screaming once. She'd never wanted to talk about them and he never pushed her. All she'd ever wanted after nights like that were for him to hold her in his arms, so of course that is what he would do. But the rage over seeing the terror in her eyes never left his mind.

Norma gasped. "He's my other son that I don't remember. Why would he do that? And why...I covered that up?"

Alex gently nodded. "I think...he was hurting you. Norman was protecting you."

Alex frowned worriedly as he looked his wife over. Her eyes looked glazed over, like she was in some type of trance.

 _"You're saying the house looks cheap?"_

A brute, angry voice was ringing in her head, causing her vision to blur.

 _"It is cheap. It reeks of cheap!"_

Norma's eyes blurred with tears as she clutched her head and cried out.

 _Sam punched her in the face and she fell over as he aggressively stalked over to her and held her down._

 _His hand tangled violently in her hair, it was so aggressive that she felt like her scalp was bleeding._

 _"Let go!" Norma cried out._

 _"You take that back!" He screamed as his hold became even more brutal._

"Norma!" Alex shouted worriedly. She was clutching her head so hard that he was worried she was gonna hurt herself and she kept screaming 'let go', even though he wasn't touching her.

"Baby, look at me!" His voice was insistent, firm but still gentle. He was trying as best he could to pry her hands away from her head without hurting her more. "It's not real, Babe." He then added, because as much as it broke his heart to think of whatever memory had assaulted her now was once very real to her. "It's not real anymore. It's not."

"I'm sorry!" Norma screamed through the sobs that were now taking over her body. "I'm sorry! I take it back! Stop, let go!"

Alex was terrified, he was horrified. She wasn't even hearing him. Was she reliving the night that Sam died? How bad did that bastard hurt her? It both broke his heart to think of and made his insides fill with rage. Maybe he wasn't supposed to tell her about her past. Maybe she was supposed to never remember it. Was he really helping her by telling her things that would cause her to literally relive her abuse right in front of him?

He needed to get her back with him. He couldn't bare it for her to be trapped in that hell one more moment.

"Please, Norma." Alex's voice was broken. "I need you to talk to me, baby."

The only response he got was Norma's continued sobbing.

Alex didn't know what else to do. Moments earlier she had said she trusted him, felt safe with him. So in a split second decision he decided to put that to the test.

Alex pulled her close to him and crashed his lips against hers desperately.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you all so so much for the reviews! I really hope you guys love this next installment! I changed the rating to M because this story will eventually have smut. Just gonna take a bit. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Norma felt the pain in her head diminish the moment Alex's lips touched hers.

She didn't feel like she was trapped in that house that was unfamiliar to her, held down by that horrible man...having her hair nearly ripped out.

She felt safe in Alex's gentle but firm hold, and after a few moments her lips responded to his...kissing him back.

"Norma," Alex gently whispered against her lips as he was finally able to coax her hands out of her hair. He gently held them to his chest. "baby are you alright?"

Norma nodded as tears stung the back of her eyes. "It was so horrible. Sam was horrible..." Her eyes closed tightly as tears leaked down her face and she bit back a sob. " _I_ was horrible."

"Hey, hey." Alex whispered gently as he brushed away her tears. "You're not...Sweetheart, you can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"You don't know what happened." Norma softly said, loving that his natural instinct was to absolve her but still...he didn't know her then. Hell, she didn't even know that version of herself.

"I don't need to." Alex replied firmly. "I know he was abusive, I know that the life you lead with him was hell. I know you, I've _always_ known you. I know that while you could always be a wild card that nothing you could ever say, could ever do would ever warrant abuse. It was not your fault."

"I was insulting him, insulting the house. I called it cheap, by association called _him_ cheap. He hit me...hard." Norma felt tears stinging her eyes again as she remembered just how much the blow had hurt. "He yanked me up by my hair, held me in place. He pulled so hard that it felt like he was pulling my hair right out."

Alex's jaw clenched. If Sam weren't already dead nothing would be able to stop him from finding him and putting a bullet in his head.

"He was yelling at me, yelling about everything he did. He kept demanding that I take it back. I didn't." Tears were rolling down her face as her voice became hoarse. "I just kept yelling for him to stop. I...I should've taken it back..."

"Don't do that." Alex's voice was sharp, as his arm wrapped around her gently. "Don't put what he did to you on yourself. Don't excuse what he did to you because there is no excuse." He saw the conflict in her eyes and it made him hate Sam even more. Sam was dead, but his memory was still messing with her head.

"I need you to listen to me." Alex gently brushed her tears away and took her hand in his free one. "You could say those same things to me and I would never lay a hand on you. We didn't really talk about Sam all that much, you never wanted to. But I know that he was a violent man who was violent with you more often than not. He didn't love you, atleast not the way that I do. I love you so much that hurting you...it's not something I'm even capeable of."

"I know," Norma whispered through her tears, giving him a soft smile. "I know you would never hurt me."

"What else did you remember? What made him let go of you?" Alex gently asked.

"Um..." A couple flashes went through Norma's head of a teenage boy striking him. "Someone hit him." She remembered how his gaze was menacing...

 _"Norman, Norman look at me."_

"Norman," She whispered softly. "he hit him. His eyes, I remember them being so withdrawn. I remember seeing a darkness in them. I couldn't get him to look at me. I was scared."

"Were you scared of him?" Alex gently asked. He didn't like how detatched she seemed to be regarding her own son, someone who Alex personally knew she had been incredibly close with. He didn't understand why her mind had blocked him out to this extent.

"I think I was. I remember not wanting to be but feeling it all the same. I remember pushing it down, so..." Norma trailed off softly.

"So, what?"

"I lead him to his room. I dragged Sam's body into the basement. I knocked a heavy shelf on him." Norma breathed deeply. "I covered it up. He was...he was so upset. It was like he remembered nothing that had happened."

"He suffered from blackouts. He would blackout and get violent." Alex told her quietly.

"Was Sam the only...?"

"No."

"He hurt more people?" Norma whispered. "Did I know?"

At Alex's silence, Norma repeated. "Did I know?"

"Yes," Alex sighed. "you were trying to protect him."

"Protect him? I put him in treatment or something once I knew, right?" Norma softly asked.

"It wasn't..." Alex sighed. She seemed be incredibly hard on herself, on her past self that she didn't have a full account of. "You did put him in treatment, it just took awhile to get him there."

"How long is awhile?"

"A few years." Alex finally answered.

Norma's eyes went wide. "Years?! So I knew my son had blackouts, I knew he was hurting people and I waited years to get him help? Why? Why would I do that?"

"You wanted to protect him. You were afraid he would be locked up. You were..." Alex sighed as he finally let the one thought loose. "You were too close to him to be able to see clearly."

"I was a horrible mother." Norma quietly murmured as she felt tears sting her eyes.

"No, Norma..." Alex shook his head, gently touching her cheek. "You did the best that you could. Please don't blame yourself. It was hard for you, harder than I think I was even able to realize." He gently pulled her onto his lap and held her close. "I think he was all you had for so long that you just didn't know how to accept what he had turned into."

Norma frowned. "All I had? What about Dylan? He's my son too, right?"

Alex sighed.

He didn't know when would ever be the right time to tell her that Dylan was a product from her brother raping her. It wasn't something he wanted to just spring on her. If she didn't specifically ask, if she didn't remember...well he sure as hell wasn't going to volunteer that information. She had been through enough.

"Yes, he's your son too." Alex murmured quietly. "You guys just...you weren't always close."

"Why not?" Norma asked, frowning deeper.

"I think it was a combination of him staying away because of Sam, and he was a teenager. Just stuff like that. But you guys grew closer, eventually repaired your relationship. He helped you with Norman.." Those weren't entirely lies, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"I wish I had been better." Norma softly said. "A better mother, a better...everything."

"Hey, hey." Alex spoke gently, kissing her head tenderly. "You are a good mother. As for everything else...better just isn't possible. You're already the best."

Norma smiled softly and leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Alex pulled her in closer as they tenderly kissed.

He just hoped like hell that if she ever did remember the real story with Dylan and Caleb that she wouldn't hold it against him too badly for not telling it to her.


End file.
